One Love
by mannuj
Summary: I just wanted us to be together. I wanted to make him smile all the time. I wanted happiness. I wanted to stay away from that wretched man. He was really only my last hope. Why was it always me? I didn't do anything wrong, all I could ever think about was him anyways.
1. The Beginning

**One Love**

* * *

"Matte Toshirou!"

I ran faster. I tried catching up to him but since I knew he'd outrun me, I stopped. I crouched down with my hands on my knees and panted. After a quick break, I began running again. I was gonna be late home and I'd be scolded, but I couldn't hide my excitement. I was happy, something that doesn't happen too often.

I turned a corner and saw him leaning on his back against a wall, twirling my hair cloth on his right hand's index finger. I walked up to him and reached my hand to my hair cloth. Just as I was about to reach it, he raised his arm high over my head. I pouted and he chuckled at me. He side-stepped to the right away from the wall to prevent me from reaching it. I put my right hand on his chest and jumped for my cloth with my left hand.

"Mou Toshirou! Stop it!"

"Come on Bed-wetter!"

I snarled at him. I leaned against him to have more spring to my jump. I finally felt my fingers touch it and I grabbed it. I didn't realize that I put more force on his chest for my jump. The next thing I know is that I'm falling forwards with my cloth in my hand. Out of fear, I shut my eyes tight and clutched whatever was underneath my hands. I silently tightened my body and prepared for impact.

The impact that I prepared for came earlier than expected. We landed with a 'thud'. I heard a grunt under me and quickly looked at the direction it came from. I saw Toshirou under me with a pained expression on his face. What? My eyes widened when I realized that he'd absorbed both of out bodies' impact. Why didn't he move? I scurried to get off, but I felt his hands grip my wrists.

"Toshirou! Are you okay? Why didn't you move out of the way? What's wrong with you, you idiot?"

"Calm down Bed-wetter."

"Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down? You- ,"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me.'

I felt like crying. How could you take it so easily? I got up and helped him. He couldn't rise to his full height from the pain in his back. I stepped away from him and began walking towards the school's exit.

"Hinamori?"

I turned to look at him. His eyes were soft and he looked more worried than pained, I smiled at him and ran to hug him. He hugged me back and led me out. We walked home together, stopping for ice cream on the way. I apologized to him countless times but he just wave them off.

"I'm sorry."

"Enough with the apologizes Momo!"

He pinned me to a tree in a nearby park. His face showed frustration, confusion, and sadness. I felt guilty and so I reached up to touch his right cheek with my left hand. I saw him close his eyes and exhale a sigh of relief. My eyes softened and I smiled. Oh Toshirou. He opened his eyes and his face held happiness and mischievous. He smiled at me before taking my hand in his and leading me home.

"Ne Hinamori?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"Let's go out."

"Huh? Where to?"

"Anywhere. I just want to spend the day with you."

I blushed. What should I say? He wanted to spend the day with me. That was so sweet of him. I smiled just thinking of what we'd do tomorrow. We could go to the park for a picnic, go to a movie, or go to the new amusement park that they built three cities over.

"Hey Hinamori!"

I snapped out of my daydream and answered, "Yes," without thinking.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight."

"That early? Where're we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Bye Bed-wetter!"

"Hey! I'm not a bed-wetter!"

He chuckled and turned at the intersection. I grinned. He looked so happy when I said I'd go with him. I'd have to go just to keep him happy. My eyes dropped when I thought of what would be waiting at home. I slowly walked home with today's events fresh in my mind. We'd been assigned "hallway monitors" at the end of the day to make sure no one was still at school and that everything was clean. I remembered our fall, the ice cream, the tree incident, and our outing. I arrived home before I could discuss tomorrow with myself. I walked the two steps into my house and unlocked the door silently. Please let there be no one home. I remembered Toshirou's face one last time and took the remaining steps into my house before locking the door.

* * *

"Go upstairs."

I nodded at my sister and went upstairs into my room. This was bad. How would I explain to my family that I wouldn't be home tomorrow? I locked my door and dropped down onto my bed with a heavy sigh. I remembered that I hadn't changed my school uniform. I groaned and got back up to open my closet. I pulled out my pajamas and sneaked into the bathroom on the other side of the house. I heard noises outside the door and I was scared to open the door. I gulped and opened the door to take a peak outside.

My eyes widened when I saw my dad yelling at my mom and her careless attitude nowadays. I took a step out and closed the door. I thought I'd made it upstairs unseen until I heard my screaming louder, at who? At me? I took the risk to turn around and saw my dad making his way towards me. My eyes widened and I hurried into my room. As soon as I was in, I locked the door and hid under my covers. Over the night, I could hear loud knocks and faint screams from downstairs. Why was this my family? Why? I cried thinking about my family before, we weren't like this at all. I fell asleep before I could turn my alarm on.

* * *

"Hinamori? Get your butt out here!"

I woke up. I quickly got out of bed and rushed to unlock the door. I saw my sister standing there with amusement on her face. What was she smirking at? I turned around and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. In a way, I had a feeling that she would bring me my clothes. What time is it? I took a short shower, wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door to find her standing there with my clothes draped over her arm. I thanked her and took the clothes, a pair of white denim shorts, a half-sleeved orange T-shirt with the white 'Nike' logo on it, and a black cardigan. I didn't mind the colors. I changed and let my sister inside to do my hair. After a while, I came out and rushed to put my flats on and go outside.

* * *

**I don't like waiting. -Toshirou**

**Sorry, I just woke up a few minutes ago. I'm on my way. -Momo**

"Oi Hinamori!"

"I'm so sorry Toshirou."

"Iie, it's fine."

"Did you wait long?"

"Not at all. Let's go."

I smiled. I took his hand and we began to walk to the park. I thought of the picnic but was disappointed to find nothing. Instead, he took me to a small clearing near the lake to sit. We sat under a tree and I put my head on his shoulder to rest from our walk.

"Hinamori?"

"What is it Toshirou?"

"I was thinking about us..."

"Us? What's wrong with us?"

"I want to take it a step further than just friends."

"But-,"

"Just listen to me first."

I blushed and looked up at him. I wanted to be with him more than anything, but if my dad found out, all hell would break loose. I stared up at him and nodded for him to continue.

"I was thinking that it'd be easier for me to see you and keep you happy."

"Shiro-chan."

"Please Hinamori. Take the risk, I promise that I'll protect you. I mean it."

"But my-,"

"Please. That's all I ask of you."

I looked at his pleading eyes and couldn't help the guilt that I felt. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted us to be together. That's it. But could I risk the safety of my sister and mother? It'd have to do. He was someone that I actually cared about.

"Alright."


	2. A Normal Relationship

**One Love**

* * *

After our unsound confessions, we nearly met everyday. He walked me home, walked me to school, went everywhere I went. I honestly didn't mind but wasn't he being a little too overprotective? I felt so but I never said anything from fear of losing him. As days passed by, our relationship stayed at the same pace, he had yet to kiss me. We weren't a normal couple and I usually wonder if he disliked that. We couldn't go to amusement parks or theaters, our limit was going out for dinner. The most visited place for us was the park, where we sat under a tree and just stared at the kids playing on the playground or adults walking their dogs around. At times like this, I felt powerful as girls passed by and that he never once looked at them. Many times, I think that he never liked me and went out with me from pity. But I felt insecure, so I'd ask him today.

"Toshirou?"

"Hinamori."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do the girls that pass by have no affect on you?"

He turned his head towards me, obviously baffled, "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it."

He got in front of me and trapped me against the tree with both of his hands on either side of my head. "Do you not understand how I feel for you?"

I looked at him through my bangs and glared my eyes at his. "You've never shown any emotion towards me. How else am I supposed to think?"

"Hinamori, I thought at least you'd know."

"Know what?"

"I can't kiss you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Then I feel no reason for this relationship." I pushed his chest and got up to go home until I felt his hand grip my shoulder.

"Don't do this Hinamori. You don't know anything about our situation."

I looked at him. My eyes stung and confusion held me still where I was. "It's over. Please don't bother by my house tomorrow morning."

"Hinamori, think about this for a second."

I turned and ran to my house. He wasn't chasing me, he'd given up on me so quickly. I knew it. I refused to let my tears out. I saw a car in my driveway and turned away to walk towards one of friend's house. She was home, I could feel it. I raced to her house on the next street and knocked furiously. After about the fifth knock, the door opened to reveal one of my friends in a pajama suit. She looked like she just woke up, but it was too late. She let me in without looking at me. I quickly went in and sat on her couch with a pillow over my face to cry. She was by side in a second, she hugged me without resistance. This is what friends were for, right? I smiled as she tightened her grip and tried to silence me with comforting sounds. Eventually, I looked up at her and she wiped my tears away with a nearby tissue from the coffee table.

"Momo, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I'll make some hot chocolate then. Do you want ramen or pizza?"

"Ramen is fine."

"Alright then, watch a movie and I'll be right back."

I smiled and looked outside as it started to rain. I turned on the television and flipped to a cooking channel about coconut cookies. I heard the doorbell ring and I froze, what if it was Toshirou? Or worse, my dad? I hid behind the staircase wall and patiently listened as my friend opened the door.

"Hitsugaya! What are you doing here?"

"I''m sorry to bother Kuchiki, but is Hinamori here?"

"No."

"Mind if I take a look around then?"

My eyes widened. No, please don't! Please Rukia! Please make up an excuse about something! I felt feet shuffling and as quietly as I could, I ran up the stairs. I hid in the bathroom, in the tub, behind the curtains. I heard feet moving through the rooms and held my breathe as the bathroom door opened. Please, please, please! I prayed silently and eventually the feet left the room. I exhaled a sigh of relief and moved to get out. I could hear my heart beating so fast that it could jump out. I silently got out and stayed outside the bathroom door to hear their conversation.

"Satisfied now?"

"Yeah. Listen Kuchiki, if you see her, can you tell her that I have to talk to her about something important?"

"Will do. Now, if you may go."

"Thanks."

I heard the door close and I came downstairs. I went straight into the kitchen and helped Rukia with the hot chocolate and ramen. I knew she was gonna ask me something but I just didn't know when. We set the food on the coffee table in the living room and sat down to talk, or at least that's what I thought.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"We...we...we broke up."

"Why? You guys were perfect!"

"We weren't comfortable with each other."

"You're lying to me. What happened?"

"It was my fault. My mind clouded because he didn't kiss me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

No one spoke after that. I finished my hot chocolate and ramen, then left for my house at eight. It was dark outside, Rukia offered to let me sleep over but I refused. I didn't want to disturb her too much than I already did. I waved 'goodbye' and began walking home. As soon as I got to the intersection, I saw a single person walking towards the other side. I think it was a male, I wasn't entirely sure though. He or she slowed down when they saw me and for a second, I thought it was my father. I quickened my pace and heard the person get closer to me. I looked at my watch and tried to get to my house faster.

"Excuse me."

I froze on my spot under the street lamp. I recognized that voice so clearly since I heard it everyday. It was Toshirou. I didn't answer him, instead, I waved my hand at him and begun walking again. I still heard his footsteps grow louder as I neared my street.

"Hinamori, we need to talk."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I can't not recognize you."

I turned towards him and saw him smile. I cringed at the guilt from my tantrum. He loved me. He loved me. He loved me. I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. I couldn't get rid of that one fact. I glanced at him and cursed at myself for being so reckless. He held out his hand towards me and I hugged him. I hadn't realized I was crying until I rested my forehead against his to rest. I had to get home. No one had called me from home and I felt worried. He pulled me away and then pulled me back. I saw him bend down and close his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. I gasped when I felt his lips against mine. He was kissing me. _We_ were kissing. He probbed my bottom lip with his tongue causing me to gasp. I was shocked when he pushed his tongue and touched mine. I felt him pushing me and soon I felt something skinny and hard behind me. He backed away and kissed me again. My eyes were so wide that I'd thought they would pop out.

I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. I was running out of breath fast. I quickly pushed him when I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at the ground and panted. He stood silently next to me. I slowly looked up at him and was shocked to see him so calm. Before I knew it, he was pulling me with him to his car. I wasn't willing but he just pulled me with force. As soon as we got to his 2500 black Mercedes Benz, he sat me in the back and went around to the other side to sit next to me. When he sat inside, he sighed and just looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you go out in the rain?"

"Why do you even care?"

"What the hell do you mean by that? Don't you understand my feelings for you Hinamori?"

"I guess I don't."

He was shocked, I knew. I was being rude, but only for his well-being. I looked at him and was about to hop out when he held my hand. I looked at him and saw tears on his face.

"I don't want to lose you."

What did he mean by that anyways? I looked at him and vowed to myself that I'd make him happy. No more crying. No more separating. No more fear. I took hold of his face and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Will you promise me something Toshirou?"

"Anything."

"No matter what happens, don't ever let me go."

"Baka, I wasn't planning to anyways."

He smiled at me and then I knew that we could always be together. I wouldn't be an idiot anymore. No matter what, I'd think about him first. I'd make sure. I nodded at him and we both sat in the front to go home. He dropped me home and kissed me bye. I slowly entered the house, one step at a time. I didn't know who was here or what was waiting for me. All the lights were on. I walked towards my mother's room and saw her laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I walked towards my sister's room and saw her on the computer chatting with some of her online friends. I didn't see my father anywhere and I got more worried. I headed up to my room and sat down on my bed, looking outside my window. Before I could go change, I heard my phone vibrate.

**After school tomorrow, do you wanna go out? - Toshirou**

I smiled. I had totally forgotten about school until now. I thought about it and shook my head. I remembered that I'd vowed to always think of his happiness first.

**I forgot about school, yeah sure. Where're we going? - Momo**

**It's a surprise. Bring a swimsuit though. - Toshirou**

**So we're going swimming? - Momo**

**Not exactly. Just make sure you bring a spare change of clothes. I wouldn't mind seeing you drenched btw. :) - Toshirou**

**Hentai! There's nothing to see. =P - Momo**

I was slowly beginning to see the _real_ Toshirou. I was observing that he was extremely playful. I thought of tomorrow, I still had to do my homework. I groaned and pulled out my textbooks and notebooks to begin writing. I finished writing in two hours. At seven, I went to go have dinner with my mother and sister. Everything was already set, my sister had begun eating her portion of food. I took a plate and poured myself a little of everything. I smiled when we all gathered in a conversation.

"So how's school?" my mom asked.

"I have a science trip to the museum! I'm so excited! But I'll be gone for around a week." my sister said.

"That's nice. How about you Momo?" she asked.

"I...ummm...-,"

"She got herself a boyfriend." my sister answered.

"What? Who? Why haven't I known about this? How long has this been going on?" my mom yelled.

"Calm down mom! It's Hitsugaya-san from the next street. We didn't say anything to you because you were...occupied." my sister said.

We were silent after that. No one would say anything after that. We would go to our separate rooms after we were done with dinner. I was surprised when my mother actually spoke up. I hadn't expected her to say anything.

"I'm sorry. I put you two through all my pain...I'll make sure I win our case. Just trust me, okay? If it gets down to the point of hurting you then I'll have to send you off to your Obba-san's house in the country for a little while."

My sister and I smiled and quietly ate. I heard the door open when all three of us were laughing and cleaning up. I saw my dad go up to my mom and whisper something into her ear. It looked perfectly normal for a couple, except I saw his evil hands pulling at the ends of my mom's long hair. I saw him go into their room without taking a look at us. We were silent again. But this time, my mom left my sister to do the dishes. My eyes stung and I went towards my awaiting bedroom. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 8:54. I sighed and went to the bathroom to wash up before putting on my pajamas and going to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Momo!"

I stirred. I cracked one eye open and saw my sister leaning over me. I looked at her like she was crazy. She pointed to my school uniform, informing me that I had to get up for school if I wanted to get there on time. I got up and took my uniform to the bathroom. I took a shower and quickly brushed my teeth. I slipped on my uniform: a light blue skirt, a white half-sleeved collared shirt, a red tie, and a matching light blue blazer. I brushed my hair into my usual bun and pulled on random socks from my drawer. I went out to see my cereal on the table, I sat and ate. I heard slapping in my parents' room. I squeezed my eyes and left with my backpack and shoes on. I stepped out to see Toshirou waiting patiently outside his car. I walked up to him and shook him since he looked like he was taking a nap.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Hey! Are you taking a nap?"

"Give me a kiss or I won't get up."

I was taken aback. I sighed and pouted at him. I saw him smirk from under his bangs as he pulled me towards him. I gasped as he kissed me but I quickly fell into the kiss. We stood there making out until I ran out of breath. He grinned and sat me into his car before going to the other side and driving to school. After fifteen minutes, we reached the school and parked at the back entrance. We walked in hand-in-hand. Practically everyone was looking at us in jealousy or compassion. I smiled at everyone to let them know that we were doing fine. We headed to our lockers and took out our books for our classes. A minute before the bell rang, he walked me to my class and kissed me in front of everyone.

"Stay here and I'll come get you."

"Mou."

"Love you."

"Mmmm, you too."

I walked to my seat in class and begun to get all my books set. Before I could talk to my classmate and best friend, a black-haired girl strutted towards me.

"Hey Hinamori! What the hell were you doing with _my_ Toshirou?"

I just looked at the girl. How did she know my name? Did I know her? Was Toshirou aware of her? I looked over her and felt the need to throw up. Who the hell was this chick? I looked at Rukia for assistance but instead she walked over. She looked at the girl directly in the eye and raised her hands to her blazer's collar.

"Kurosaki Karin! You have no right to say anything like that to her! Since when was Hitsugaya-san yours anyways?"

"I didn't ask you anything Kuchiki!"

That's when it happened. I heard Rukia snap. She slapped Karin across the face. My eyes widened. Oh my god! I stopped Rukia from getting even more physical by holding her by the arms. Karin stepped away in fury from being slapped by a no one I guess. She left back to her seat. I sat Rukia back down next to me. Our teacher came in and I couldn't be more than glad that class had started.

* * *

After class, I waited like Toshirou had told me. He came in a minute after the bell had rung. We walked to our next class and so forth. At lunch, we walked to our usual table after getting lunch. I saw Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime. They were all eating until we reached. I saw Rangiku look up in delight as we sat down next to each other. I knew what she was thinking and I was already blushing.

"Ooooooo! I knew you guys would end up together! So cute!" Rangiku squealed.

"It's about time you two got together!" Ichigo commented.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Toshirou said,

We all laughed but quieted down after Renji asked, "Speaking of Kurosaki, what happened in first period?"

"First period?" Toshirou asked.

"Oh...nothing important." I answered.

"Hinamori? What happened?" Toshirou asked again.

"I'll tell you since she won't say anything. Ichigo's sister started a fight with Momo because she has Toshirou now." Rukia said.

"..."

No one said anything. I felt Toshirou grab my hand and lead me out of the cafeteria to the front of the school entrance. He pulled me to the door and stared at me. I gulped and blushed when he looked at me like that. He was angry and confused at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that she said something to you?"

"Seriously Shiro-chan, it was nothing. She didn't say anything bad."

"Hinamori, that's not the point."

"Please Shiro-chan, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want anyone but you."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. I felt him grab my hand and hold me back to him in a hug. I gasped when my back met his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and bit the top of my ear lightly. I turned towards him and kissed him on the lips lightly. He pushed my head towards up to gain access into my mouth. I moaned as he played with my tongue. We were kissing in school, where anybody could walk by. I pouted as he moved away. He smiled and licked my bottom lip before taking me back to the cafeteria.

* * *

After school, I met Toshirou at his car. He came over and hugged me before going to the other side to drive us. I had brought my swimsuit like he asked but I was worried about my homework. How would I finish it if we were going out? I sighed and smiled as we drove to his house. I was a little surprised but didn't question anything when we went inside to his kitchen. I saw his parents on the couch eating pizza? Was that it? Instead of following Toshirou, I went over to his parents and greeted them, "Hello Hitsugaya-san and Hitsugaya-san."

They laughed at me. I didn't want to call them by their real names. I was glad that they smiled though. I'd totally forgotten that Rangiku was Toshirou's cousin and that she was staying over for school. So when I saw her at the door, I freaked out. Oh no. She's gonna ask me about Toshirou and how we started going out and why I hadn't told her. I felt her hug me and then squeeze the living life out of me.

"Momo-chan! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Actually, I just found out recently too."

"Huh? Wow! Let's go upstairs and talk more! I wanna know everything! Everything!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Matsumoto but she won't be going anywhere today. You can have her tomorrow but today, she's all mine."

"What? KAWAII! Did you hear that Momo-chan! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO CUTE! KYA!"

I smiled and cupped my ears as I walked away from the squealing Rangiku. I smiled. Well that didn't go too bad. When I remembered what Toshirou said, I blushed again. He said I was his. What did he-oh who am I kidding? I loved it when he said that! I practically squealed! He was so cute. I followed Toshirou outside to his backyard to the swimming pool. I looked at him wide-eyed. Did he actually expect me to get in there with him? I know I wanted to but he wasn't exactly in control of his hormones. Not like I wanted him to be but...well...never mind. Their swimming pool was too public. I mean everyone could see us if they wanted to. I went to a nearby bathroom and changed into my peach-colored bikini. I wrapped a white towel around myself before heading to the pool.

I discarded the towel on a nearby chair before heading into the water. I gasped at the water running up my bare skin. How long had it been since I'd been swimming? I saw Toshirou step into the water with nothing but swim shorts on. I looked away from my blush. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his chest was bare. He chuckled and swam towards me. I felt his hot breath on my neck and his arms at my sides. I immediately began laughing as he moved his fingertips up and down. He was about to inch his lips to my neck until I heard a loud 'SPLASH'. I looked over and saw Rangiku swim towards us. I played along with Toshirou's act since it seemed like he hadn't noticed. After a few moments I heard him yelp.

"What the hell?"

"Nu-uh! You are not getting close to her that much at all!"

"Why are you here?"

"What? I'm hear to spend time with Momo-chan."

"Well she isn't yours, she's _mine_."

"Really? Well I don't see a claim! Hmph."

"That's because you're never looking in the right place."

"What? Oh my god! How could you? My precious Momo-chan!"

* * *

**(A/N: How was it? Was it good? Ah, this chapter took a lot of time! I wanted it be longer than everything else! Lol, I sound silly. I have no reviews...okay. So, I'd be glad if you told me how it was. If you think I should stop, I will. If you think it's good, say so. Please? :)**


	3. My Life

**One Love**

* * *

After Rangiku's outburst, I doubled over laughing. Oh my god! I never expected Rangiku to say anything like that. I looked down to see Toshirou's "mark" on my body but I couldn't see anything. Rangiku caught my actions and helped me search for his "mark".

"You won't find it like that." Toshirou smirked.

"What? Where the hell is it then?" Rangiku asked.

I could tell that she was bewildered and frustrated. I saw Toshirou walked towards me and turn me to my left side. He lifted my bikini strap away from my shoulder and slid it down my arm. He looked so proud and lustful.

"Oh my god! How could you?" Rangiku screamed.

"If you're satisfied, I suggest you leave." he stated.

"Well then, for your information, I'm not done! I can't believe you would give her a hickey right after you got together!" Rangiku exclaimed. In a way, she actually looked pleased.

"Why not? She's going out with me. I'm not planning on leaving her." he stated.

I looked at him with bug-eyes. He wouldn't leave me. Rangiku giggled and swam away with me. Toshirou looked annoyed but followed after us. Rangiku lifted me and herself out of the pool and got a towel to wrap around our soaking bodies. I saw that Toshirou was quickly swimming his way towards us until Rangiku tossed a net onto his head. I laughed and sat on a chair to watch the show. Rangiku looked like a hunter as she grabbed the other end of the net to tie him up. Toshirou angrily grabbed the gaps of the net to get out. It was amusing to watch Toshirou angry. Dare I say it, he actually looked really cute.

"Matsumoto! Stop it!"

"You're not touching my Momo-chan in font of me! I'd rather die than let you touch her! How dare you?" Rangiku yelled.

I muffled my laughter and got up to help.

"What's gotten into you?" Toshirou yelled.

They looked like kids challenging each other over the last piece of chocolate. I grabbed the end of Rangiku's net and helped her pull to tie the two sides up. I heard Rangiku squeal and saw a horrified look on Toshirou's face. He must've not liked that I was choosing Rangiku over him but it was only because he looked so damn adorable. We gave up when Toshirou got out from the other side. He got out of the pool with water dripping from...well...everywhere. He sent a glare at Rangiku that caused her to run inside without me. I slowly got up and was about to pursue her until I heard movement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toshirou whispered. He pressed his wet chest into my back and placed his hands at my waist.

Instead of answering him, I turned around and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me before mumbling, "You'll receive a punishment for your actions."

My eyes widened. No way. I looked at him and slipped from his grasp to go to the bathroom to change. He followed me in. After a while, I took a shower and put on my spare sweatpants and tank top. I saw Rangiku walking towards her room with a towel wrapped around her hair. I smiled at her before going into the kitchen again. I saw the lady Hitsugaya-san sitting at the small table reading a letter.

"Konoabaw Hitsugaya-san." I bowed.

"Ah Momo-chan! How was your swim?" she asked.

"Good."

"Oh! Your Okaa-san called, she seemed really worried. She said you didn't tell her where you were."

My eyebrows furrowed. Hadn't I told her? I bowed once more before taking their house phone and calling her.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Okaa-san!"

"Hinamori Momo! How dare you not tell me you were going out after school? I've practically called everyone to find your whereabouts!"

"Gomen na sai! I forgot to!"

"Come home before dinner. You need to finish your homework."

"Hai."

"Ja."

"Mmmm." I hung up and turned to get my stuff. She was right, I hadn't started my homework yet. It scared me to know that my mother knew everything about me.

I smiled and left to get my backpack. I waved bye to everyone at the Hitsugaya house before running home. I had to get home before my dad. The last time I saw the time. it was 5:38 pm. My dad came home at six, I'd have to hurry if I wanted to be spared. I turned a corner and ran into a man. I looked up and gasped. Oh no, it was _him. _He looked at me carefully before recognizing me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled. He looked drunk though his voice was calm and steady.

I cringed at his grip. I would die. I would surely die today. I tried to get out of his grip but it was no use. He pulled me home quickly. I knew he'd leave a deep mark. I walked with him to avoid stares. What had happened to my loving father? He wasn't like this before. We reached home and he pushed the door open with his foot. He threw me in front my sister and mother.

"Where the hell was she? She should've been home all day! Tell me now or I'll kill all of you!"

"She went to the grocery store!" my sister yelled.

He grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. "Where the hell is the grocery then?"

I whimpered. I saw a light in my sister's eyes. She would burst any moment. I tried to free my hand to no avail. My mother held on to his other arm in an attempt to free me but he just pushed her away. I begun pushing him away with my free hand but stopped when he slapped me across the cheek.

* * *

"Momo-chan!"

"Wake up!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Wake up Momo-chan!"

Someone was calling me. Who? My eyes were closed, they felt so heavy. Ugh. What happened? My body felt numb. I tried to listen to the people calling me but everything sounded so muffled. It felt so much easier to just give up. But where was I? Everything was black, it reminded me of the janitors' closet. Have you ever been there? It smells like chlorine without any windows. I felt a weight on my hand, it felt cold. Oh my god! Was I dead? No, that wasn't possible, I still had my senses. What the hell was happening?

"Hinamori."

That voice. I knew that voice. Toshirou! Can he hear me? Toshirou! Why was I with Toshirou? Didn't I come back from his house? Wait! I came from his house and I met someone before I reached home. But I was back in my house. Who did I meet? Right before I could think, my eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry until I adjusted to the light. The room was white. Someone was looking over me. White hair? Toshirou! My eyes weren't adjusting to the light quickly. I tried to move any part of my body and managed to wiggle my index finger at him. I heard movement and yelling. What was happening?

"Hinamori-san? Please don't close your eyes."

It was harder said than done. It was so tempting to just close my eyes and lie there. I didn't want to die so I fought the urge to close my eyes. After some time, I could finally open my eyes normally. I was in the same white room with bright lights. I saw a nurse help me sit up, so this was a hospital. My head hurt and I felt like I'd been thrown around everywhere. All I hoped was that I'd be discharged soon.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, thanks."

I'd been discharged a week later, and now I was resting peacefully in my bed. I didn't attend school for the fear that Toshirou would ask me what happened. It was evening when I heard the front door open. Damn. No one was home except me, my sister was at school and my mom was at work. I hope it wasn't my dad. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. There was a knock on my door before it opened. I anxiously looked over the side and nearly gasped when I saw Toshirou. He sighed when he came in to close the door. He sat on the edge of my bed. I was about scoot over until he held my hand and looked at me intently.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Hai." I answered.

"What happened? I came to give you your bag and when I got to your house, there was an ambulance carrying you away."

He sounded so worried. I took a hand out from the blanket and touched his cheek. He immediately relaxed. He reached his hand over mine and brought it down. I made an attempt to hug him but failed when he lied against me. I shook him and brought him to sit against my desk chair.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. I walked up to him and sat on his lap. This felt weird. Wasn't the guy supposed to pull the girl towards him? I brought his head down and kissed him. His hands locked against my waist. I wrapped my hands behind his neck. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and lightly bite. I gasped. What was he doing? He slipped his tongue in through my gasp and touched the tip of my tongue. He tightened his grip on my waist before we let go. I rested my head on his shoulder as I panted. That was breathtaking. I smiled at him before pecking his cheek and getting up. I saw him pout.

I laughed. Before I could leave, he grabbed my hand and spun me around. Me being a girl, I thought he'd kiss me again, so I closed my eyes. When I felt no contact I opened my eyes to Toshirou staring at me with a goofy grin. I yelped and took a step back. He laughed and raised his other hand. I saw a bunch of papers with black print. I furrowed my eyebrows towards the papers.

"Your homework."

My mouth fell. That much? I don't accept it! I was sick, I shouldn't get this much! Oh my. I pouted at Toshirou. He sat me on my desk chair and grabbed my backpack from the closet. He set my homework, textbooks, notebooks, and pencil case on my desk. I groaned. Did I have to go to school tomorrow? I can't finish all this in a day. I looked at Toshirou with my puppy dog eyes. He can't refuse me now. Please Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan. I haven't called him that in a long time, have I? He shook his head. Fine, this is how you wanna play? Let's go.

"Ne Shiro-chan, can you please help me finish my homework?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Please?" I groaned.

"Stop that."

He was getting weaker. Haha! Yay! I smiled awkwardly at myself.

"Shiro-chan! Please?"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

_No._ "Yes."

"Liar. But let's finish it."

Yay!

* * *

I was finally done! Ah, that felt good. I didn't understand the math part at all but I was lucky he helped me. He left early saying that he had some family business to attend to. Being the great girlfriend I am, I let him go. After he left, my sister ate dinner before going to sleep. Sigh. I'd go to school tomorrow, right? I had to, I didn't want to risk my education. I put in all of my papers in my backpack before sleeping. I hoped my sister or mother would wake me already came to see me and so I'd have to go to avoid suspicion from him. School. I was much more comfortable at home.

I wouldn't want this week to end as quickly as last week. My mother's court date for custody over us would be on Saturday and it felt like that it was coming quicker than usual. I hate it when that happens. Oh well. I shut off my night lamp for a much needed sleep.

* * *

"GET UP!"

I sprung up. What was going on? Who was yelling? I heard a woman scream and I ran towards the direction it came from. My sister was already there yelling at my dad. He was slapping my mom across the cheek and yelling at her. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I witnessed everything. Why? I ran up to him and tried to pull his hand away from her.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

He acknowledged me for a moment before pushing me away. "Stay out of this! This isn't your problem!"

"She's my mother!"

"She looks like no mother to me!" He grabbed her hair and pulled it up higher.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Why don't you go look in the mirror and compare your status to mine! I give you a home, food-,"

"You don't give us any of that shit!" my sister yelled.

He shut up. He growled. He was really mad. I was pulled and slapped on the same cheek twice and my sister once. He left without a last glance at my injured mother on the floor. I helped her lie on their bed and tend to her bruises. At this rate, we would surely go live in the country. I can't. I can't leave Toshirou. He means too much to me. I promised myself his happiness.

"Stop girls. It's okay...just go to school."

"But mom-,"

"I said it's fine sweetie."

We nodded at her before heading out to get ready and out. My face stung and it was glowing red when I looked in the bathroom mirror. I shook it off with make-up and changed quickly to get ready to walk to school. As soon as I got out, I saw Toshirou standing in my driveway. I gasped. Oh no. Did he hear everything? I hope not.

I made my way towards him. "Hey."

He smiled at me. "Hey."

Phew. He didn't hear anything. Thank god. I linked my hand in his as we walked to school.

"How was your morning?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Thanks for yesterday."

"For what?"

"For helping me finish my homework." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me, I didn't claim my prize yesterday."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Prize? What prize? I could buy you lunch."

In a minute, he was tilting my head and kissing me in the driveway of someone's house. I moaned. He let go as soon as he put his lips on mine. I huffed. Why'd he do that? He was teasing me wasn't he? I walked behind him and jumped on his back when he was speeding towards school. That should embarrass him. His hands went back under my thighs to hold me. He calmly walked to school. Wasn't he embarrassed? I was acting like a little kid. As we got to the entrance, _everyone _was staring at us. I got off of him near our lockers. He backed me to the lockers with a hand pressed on one side to prevent me from leaving.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you let me go before school?"

He leaned in close to my lips. I could just smell his minty breath. Did he have a mint before we got here? I wonder. Or maybe it was just natural. Ooo, that's nice. "I wanted everyone to know that you're off limits. As a matter of fact, it was extremely beneficial." he smirked.

I gasped at him. With that as my response, he closed the gap of my mouth with his.

* * *

**(A/N: How was that? Not good? Bad? It's up to you. Oh well, that's alright. I understand. One review would mean the world to me! Lol. This took a lot of time. My school opened up today. I will update whenever I have free time. I know it's less words. I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm thinking of a new story too, I don't want to make this one too long since no one must be interested, but that's okay. I'll have the next chapter up next week or the week after. Not too long, right? I hope not. :D )**


	4. Hurt Once Again

**One Love**

* * *

**(A/N: OMG! I got a review! Yay! Thank you so much **_Reader-Favs_ **! I appreciate it a lot! I'm glad that so many of you actually take your time to read this. Just when I was about to not update for a while, I get a review! Ironic, so I'll update! Lol, this is dedicated to my first reviewer! I can not describe how happy I was! I'm glad! For all of you, please enjoy the official chapter four of my debut story! I already have chapter one of my next story done and ready to be posted but I wanted to finish this story first. My goal is to finish this story before the end of this year! Enjoy! :D )**

* * *

After school that day, practically _everyone _knew that Toshirou and I were a couple. I have to admit that I liked the attention. This is how it felt when everyone knew you; it was nice. Toshirou walked me to each and every one of my classes and managed to be in his seat a minute before the bell rang. It was truly amazing! He was like superman and a ninja all in one. He spent every second of school with me, we never had lunch with our friends anymore. He'd drag me out of the cafeteria and near the gym poles in the shade. We'd talk silently and eventually, we'd make out. It was an everyday routine. As the days passed in our relationship, I felt that Toshirou was becoming more wanting. He was aggressive in his kisses and our make out sessions were becoming longer.

"Oi Bed-wetter!"

I turned as I heard his voice. He was already here? He's amazing! Anyways, I think that I want to stay outside a little longer. We had a secret garden in our school near the fence by the dumpsters. It was foul but pleasant at the same time.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" I looked over and saw Toshirou sigh. Sigh? Why was he sighing? This wasn't the time for sighing. I walked up to him and put my hands behind his neck. "Is your practice over?"

He looked at me and responded, "Yeah. Let's go. I don't want to stay here when the garbage truck comes by."

I snorted at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? At least I don't stand in the open daydreaming like an idiot." he laughed.

"Hmph." I turned around and crossed my arms under my chest. How dare he laugh at me! I wasn't being funny or anything and he just laughs out of nowhere. Seriously, he's the most weirdest guy in the whole world.

"Hey." he pulled out my arms. "I was just joking."

I reluctantly turned back towards him. I saw him smile at me. That smile. That small little smile could change the whole world for me. I grinned as he leaned in to kiss me. Instead of wrapping my arms on his neck, I hugged him. _Lalala, I love you. Lalala, I love you._ Our kiss was cut short by my phone. I jumped back. I quickly took out my phone and answered, "Yes?"

I saw Toshirou look at me with a groan. I held in a laugh as I tried to listen to what was being said on the other end of the phone. "Where are you?" I froze. It was my father. Why was he calling me? What did he want? Didn't he ruin my life enough already? "I'm walking home." I answered.

"With who?" he asked.

"No one." I said.

I heard a 'click' at the end of the phone. After a few moments, I realized that he had hung up. I looked at Toshirou in all his sweating glory. He looked so hot. Oh my god! Did I just say that? Woah! Toshirou came over with his duffel bag over his shoulder and we started walking home.

"Who was it?"

"No one."

"It can't be no one if you were talking to them."

"Baka Shiro-chan!"

"I'm not the idiot sweetheart."

He swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Just like that, we walked to my house. It was ten minutes away. Three minutes into our walk and I saw a car pull up to the side. We stopped walking and looked over to who it was. The car's passenger window opened and I saw a familiar face look at me. It was my dad. Why was he here? He shouldn't be here. I'm imagining things. I know I am. Please let this be a dream. I blinked and looked back again. Toshirou looked confused and was about to walk until my dad honked the horn. I froze. No, I didn't want to go. Please leave. Please be the wrong person. Please. Just this once, leave dad, leave.

"Get in the car Momo."

Toshirou stopped and looked back between us. Should I get in the car or make up a lie? I don't want Toshirou to know anything. I sighed and tugged Toshirou's sleeve. He looked done at me. "Do you know him?" he whispered.

My dad honked the horn again. I could tell Toshirou was getting annoyed from it. I looked at him and nodded while keeping my head done. I saw him gulp. "I have to leave but I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Wait. Aren't we going out tonight?" he asked.

My eyes widened. We were supposed to go out today for dinner, but I couldn't. I hate my life. "I can't. I-I'll tell you in the evening. I promise." I was about to leave when he pulled me in and kissed me lightly on the lips. The horn honked again. As I got in the car, I saw Toshirou glare at my dad before leaving. Was he mad? Would he break up with me? Oh my god! I need to know. Please don't let that happen! I think I'd just die if that ever happened. I don't think I'd stand the rumors and gossip that I was dumped.

My dad didn't hurt me when we went home. But he did ask me questions. "Who was that guy?" he yelled. I kept silent. I knew if I answered then I'd be in more trouble than ever. "Why did he kiss you? Do you know him? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

He drove faster. Why was he asking me this? Why did he want to know anyways? What the hell happened to him? He wasn't gonna do anything about it either. He pulled in roughly to the front of our house. I quickly grabbed my stuff and rushed inside. Where was everyone? My sister should've been home. My mom was at work right now, I knew that much. I ran to my room and locked the door. I heard the front door slam and the fridge open. Was he gonna hurt me? No, he wouldn't. I grabbed my clothes and sneaked into the bathroom to wash up. As soon as I was done and I opened the door, I screamed.

I was tossed to the wall. I fell down. My eyes finally opened and I saw my dad with a bat in his hands. "Tell me who he was!" No. No. No. Never. I won't. I'd never risk our happiness. I felt him lift me up and throw me against another wall. "WHO THE HELL WAS HE? TELL ME!" he hollered.

I finally answered, "NO!" STOP IT!"

"I'LL STOP IT WHEN I WANT TO! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"THEN DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

That was it. That was the climax. I felt a pain in my knee. I fell down. I knew it. He had swung the bat on me. Oh my god. He kicked me once in my other knee before leaving. Tears ran down my face. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Were my bones broken? Everything was starting to get blurry. I made my way to my room with my fallen clothes. I locked my door before crying and groaning. It hurt. It hurt so badly. I felt like my legs were broken. I slowly reached for my phone. I saw a text message from Toshirou, asking me what was wrong today. His text made me cry harder. My legs were shaking, the pain was just too much. I managed to text him back though.

**Sorry about that. I had an appointment with my tutor. That was one of my neighbors who dropped me off. - Momo**

I didn't get a reply back. The pain was becoming unbearable. I just couldn't fall asleep now. Where was my sister Melom? Where was my mother Kasum? What happened to my dad Tae? Why was everything like this? I silently closed my eyes when I heard the front door collide with the wall. Help was here.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the hospital again. The same lights shown, the room was colored white, and there was one person in the room with me. I had so many wires hooked up to arms and hands. Who was with me? Why weren't they getting up? I let out a groan that sounded so unplaced in a place like this, but luckily, the person woke up and rushed to my side. It was my sister Mel. What was she doing here? She should be at school right now. She looked so worried with her red eyes and teary face. Where were the other two important people in my life? Did they give up on me? No. That was impossible. Toshirou wouldn't give up on me so easily, would he? No. I refuse to believe it.

Mel pressed a button on a small remote placed by my hand. Our room lighted a green color. It was so sudden. Hospital rooms have flashing lights? I was in a hospital just a few days ago, how had I not noticed this before? The door opened and a man appeared by my side, already checking my pulse hate and heart beat. Everything was happening so fast. Where was everyone? Mel moved to the room's corner as the man checked me.

"Mel?"

"He's outside. He's thinking that all of this is his fault."

Why? None of this was his fault. So why? I got in the car, I risked myself for his safety. Well, it did sound like it was his fault, but it wasn't. Why was he standing outside? I want to see him. I looked at Mel and softened my eyes at her. She shook her head and turned to the man. The man smiled at us and told Mel, "She'll be perfect with a few days' rest."

"Doctor, she's okay, right? She'll be able to walk after a few days, right?" Mel asked.

"Of course! She was hurt below her knee." he said. Then, he addressed me, "Miss Hinamori, you are one lucky girl. You were a mere inches away from your knee bone."

He left. Mel sighed and came back to my side again. "How are you feeling now?" she asked. I shook my head at her. I couldn't sense the blood in my knee. It was strange to feel so. Mel went outside for a minute, but when I thought she'd come back, Toshirou came in. My eyes narrowed at his clutched fists by his sides. He looked deep in thought as he looked at me. Wasn't he worried about me? Why wasn't walking towards me and hugging me? Why didn't he tell me he missed me? Why was I thinking like this? This is wasn't me. No! Stop it! I want his happiness. That's all.

Just when I was about to say something, he spoke, "I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what? It wasn't his fault for anything. I was just being an idiot. I motioned for him to come over to me and he did. He walked over and sat on a stool next to the bed. He grabbed my left hand and held on tightly. "I never should've let you go."

"Shi-."

"Please let me finish." I nodded my head for him to continue. "I want to keep you...from harm. Your mom's thinking of sending you to live with someone better but I thought...you know...that you could stay...with me..." My mom was already gonna send me out? It did make sense though. Tae had gone a little too far that day by hitting me with the bat.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I answered.

"Well, I'm not letting you go. Just come with me. It'll be easier for me to protect you." he whispered.

I thought about it. I really did. It was hard for me, but I still didn't want to lose him. I think I'd just die if I saw him with another girl. Just as I was about to respond, my mother barged in through the door. I could see her mouth 'oh my god' and run up to hug me. At least she hugged me. I felt alive again. She was crying, crying for me, for my safety. Amazing. I've never seen her like this over me. It wasn't a pretty sight. She pulled away before I could run out of breath.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I'm so sorry." she cried.

"No mom, it's fine. Am I really going to go live with Obba-san?" I asked after she calmed down.

"Ah. Hitsugaya-san was asking me if he could take you in." she said.

"Excuse me." Toshirou said before leaving.

As the door closed, my mom began again. "I really don't know Momo-chan. I'd be much more at rest of you and Mel headed over to the country for a few weeks. My mind would be much calmer than thinking of you two over the next street."

I understood her because I'd feel the same way if I had the same situation as an a adult. "But mom, I trust Shiro-chan. He'll take care of Mel and I. Please, I don't want to stay away from him that long." I pleaded.

"You're too young for love Momo." Oh no. Was I really gonna be sent off? "But I think it'd be easier for me to see you and contact you." Really? Oh my god! Could I really stay? I swear, she was the best mom in the whole world! Well, to me anyways. My mom hugged me and was about to leave until I held her arm back.

"Love has no age limit Okka-san."

* * *

I was discharged less than a week later. I felt as if it was becoming a habit for me to come to the hospital. I nearly memorized all the employee names on my floor. By the way, I was glad I didn't. Since then, I was living with Toshirou and his parents. It was awkward to wake up and have breakfast with them every single day. I had my own room on the second floor near the bathroom. My room was exactly across Mel's room and two doors down to the right was Toshirou's room. It was weird, my sister weren't allowed in the guest rooms downstairs, we were _required _to sleep upstairs. These rooms belonged to their relatives. The rooms were extremely clean, I didn't see dust anywhere.

I found myself luckier than Mel. I had a great view of the backyard while she had a view of the sidewalk. It was blunt, I know. But we got to choose our rooms and I was just a little faster than her. I wasn't going too school for a few days, I wanted to go back in good condition, not with a broken leg. Today was Saturday, I vowed myself that I'd go to school on Monday. I promise. But I would just rest today.

"Momo?"

"Come in!" I yelled.

Mel appeared through the door with a phone in her hand. "You didn't call mom today."

I nodded and took the phone from her hands. "Okka-san?"

"Momo-chan! How are you? Why weren't you picking up your phone last night?"

"Oh, I was showering. Gomen. Anyways, how's the court?" I asked.

"Great! We have all the evidence we need for my custody over you two."

"Souka." I'd be back home soon.

"You okay? You don't sound so good. You should rest now, I'll call you in the evening, okay?"

"Mmmm." I hung up and handed the phone back to Mel.

She left. I was once alone again. I felt weary. Why? I don't know. I heard the door open and saw the lady Hitsugaya-san come in. "How are you Hinamori-chan?"

"Good, thank you."

She came over and sat down next to me on the bed. "Is Shiro-chan back yet?" I asked.

"Iie. Are you that worried about him?" she teased.

I blushed. Why did she have to say that? Ahhhhh, why? I looked at her and shook my head. "No, I mean-,"

"I know what you mean. It's okay, I'm just teasing you." she smiled and left.

* * *

I sighed. What was up with everyone today? I turned to get up. I needed to go to the bathroom. Normally, I would've yelled for Mel but I had some confidence that I could make it myself. I gently got up and put weight on my uninjured leg. I held onto the wall as I walked towards the bathroom. As soon as I go the door, I was sweating like crazy. This was hard. Where the hell was Mel? Oh right, I didn't call her. I closed the bathroom door before leaning against the counter to rest. I pushed myself and turned until I heard the door open.

"Geez Hinamori."

I turned to stare at Toshirou's glowing eyes. Right, I didn't lock the door, how stupid of me. I pouted at him as he smirked, "I didn't know you wanted me this much."

I blushed and whacked him in the arm. "Baka!"

"Baka? You're the baka! We can't do this...yet."

I tackled him against the door. "Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!"

He chuckled as he got a hold of my hands. "Relax Hinamori. I didn't mean it." I stopped. I pushed him out before locking the door. I put a hand towards my heart. Why did he make my heart beat so fast? It was like I would die if I didn't see him everyday. I feel like a stalker. Oh Toshirou...

* * *

**(A/N: Whew! This chapter took forever! I tried to type it whenever I had time, which wasn't a lot. Lol. Anyways, I think I'll have to stop making Hinamori get hurt so much. I'll stop now. How was it? Did you like it? Favorite part? Oh well. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long. Please review. I wanna know how I am. Thanks to **_Reader-Favs_** once again! I really appreciate it! :D )**


	5. Leaving

**One Love**

**(A/N: How's everyone this fine day? Good? Awesome? I am proud to say that I'm happy with my views. Many views for the first and fourth chapter. Hmmmm, I wonder why. Lol. I know why. But shh, it's a secret. :D I like how this story is coming out so far. Is it really that hard to review? Just click on the review button at the bottom. All you need to do is write one word and post it. It's not that hard. Seriously. I can't believe how I'm finding time to write this when it's been nearly a month since school opened. It's really amazing. But I only write this story at night. Spooky? It's okay. Anyways, I thought up my second story after I finish this one. I'm still deciding on what couple it should be. Suggestions anyone? :D )**

* * *

I'm such a baka! What kind of person would forget to lock their bathroom door? I'm so stupid! I cannot believe Toshirou came in too! Couldn't he knock? Well I guess he couldn't since this was his house. But still! Ugh. As soon as I was done, I gently walked back to my room. Ahhhhhhh! I hope nothing gets awkward between us. I have to go back to school! Even if I'm placed on crutches! Oh my...that'd be weird. After I was neatly settled inside my room, Mel came with my mother and dinner. I can't possibly walk downstairs to eat, so my sister was nice enough to bring me my food. I quietly ate with my mom.

"How is it here?" she asked.

"Mom." Mel said.

"Gomen, I'm just worried about you two a lot." she whispered.

"Hitsugaya-san is taking good care of us. You don't have to worry yourself. How's the case with dad?" I said.

She looked up at me with a smile. "It's not so bad Momo-chan! I'll have you two back in no time!" she smiled.

Mel and I grinned. We'd be back home soon. Finally. It's not that I didn't like it here, it's just that I missed my own bed. Before calling it a night, my mom helped me wash up. From there on, I went inside and slept. Right before I dozed off, I felt a shift in my bed. But I was already in slumber to notice who it was. It was probably Mel anyways.

* * *

"Wake up Bed-wetter."

I heard a voice. I knew who it was but it sounded muffled. I turned my back to the sound and pulled the covers to hide my face.

"Come on Bed-wetter. You'll be late for school."

"No." I rolled myself up into a ball and clutched to the covers as I felt them being pulled off.

"I don't wanna use force. Come on."

"Five more minutes."

"Bed-wetter."

"Okay Shiro-chan!" I whined.

I felt a hand slip under my shirt to my back and all the way to my neck. I yelped. I threw off the covers and ran to the other side of the room. I saw Toshirou sitting on the bed laughing slightly. I pouted at him. He didn't have to do that. I looked down and saw bandages around my knee. I felt a little pain from getting up so fast but other than that, my leg felt fine. I looked once more at Toshirou before leaving to the bathroom. It had felt like weeks since I could walk again. I quickly washed up and went back to my bed, only to find my bed made and my uniform lying out on it.

I sighed before picking it up to dress. Why did we have to wear a uniform anyways? It's not like we were showing off anything, we were still learning. I went downstairs with Toshirou. He smelled really fresh. I wonder if he took a shower. His hair wasn't wet though. He grabbed my hand and led me to sit next to him. His whole family was eating at the table. Lady Hitsugaya had made pancakes with maple syrup and whip cream on top. If I say so myself, it was absolutely amazing! But with every good side there's a bad side.

Toshirou was holding down my right hand with his left. Everytime I tried to shake it away, he held on tighter. On top of that, he was eating calmly. What the heck? What kind of person can do that? He's inhuman, I'm telling you, he's inhuman. To make matters worse, the oldest Hitsugaya asked me, "Hinamori-chan, do you naturally eat with your left hand?"

Toshirou smirked. I nodded my head. Okay Shiro-chan, you want to play hard, here it comes. I moved my right foot towards his and stepped on it with as much strength as I could. He yelped but hid it within a cough. His family stared at him shockingly.

"Ne Toshirou, is there something wrong with the food?" his mother asked.

"Iie Okka-san. I just had a spasm attack, that's all."

"Well you are gaining some fat nowadays. You should exercise more to keep your muscles intact." his father replied.

I burst out laughing. Oh my god! I cannot believe his father just said that. Toshirou looked so flustered, I noticed from because the tips of his ears were beginning to redden.

"Arigatou Otou-san. I'll keep that in mind." he whispered.

Awwww. He was horrified but he still answered his dad. That's so sweet. I laughed again. Toshirou suddenly got up and led me out to the door. He forcibly put on my shoes, took our backpacks, and grabbed my hand as we made ourselves out the door.

"Stop laughing."

I laughed some more at that. Didn't he get it? It was so funny. It wasn't true of course, but it did make us laugh. He walked faster and so I stopped laughing when we neared our school's entrance. He left me at my first class with a peck on the cheek as a 'goodbye'. I prepared myself for all the gossip I'd hear for my absence at school and went in.

* * *

After school, I hung out with Rangiku while waiting for Toshirou.

"So how's your love life?" she asked.

"Rangiku-san!"

"What? I'm just asking. He didn't go to far, did he? Omo omo omo, tell me everything! I want to know how you two became a couple, where your first kiss was, where he bit-,"

"Enough Rangiku-san! We didn't do any of that!" I answered without thinking.

"Liar! You know everything but you're just not telling me!"

We bickered. Matsumoto was really a nice person at heart. She cared for Toshirou and I. As she kept asking about my love life, I kept denying things. She called me weak names to make me say something but I'd refuse to answer. It was nice talking to her again.

"Shouldn't you be out drinking sake Matsumoto?"

We both looked in the direction the voice came from. Toshirou stood there with his backpack swung over his shoulder and slightly tired. I wonder why. Did he run here? That'd be really sweet of him.

"Taichou! What're you doing here so early?" Rangiku asked.

"Why aren't you at home drinking with all of your friends?" he countered.

I gasped. What? Was Toshirou okay? What he said was extremely mean, even if to Matsumoto. I looked back-and-forth between her and Toshirou's face. She looked taken aback. I would be too if he said that to me. Did he have a bad day? I saw Matsumoto glare at him before leaving. She didn't even say 'bye' to me. I looked at Toshirou, only to find him gripping my hand and leading me to his house. What in the world was happening? Something was wrong, I could feel it. I twined our fingers together.

"Ne Shiro-chan, are you alright?"

He didn't answer. In a way, I expected that. Sigh. I don't like it when he doesn't talk to me. I feel like I'm in a prison when he does this. I looked at his face once more before quickening my pace to get home. I felt a sharp pain in my leg as I speed-walked to his house. As soon as I got to the entrance, I ran inside. I tried running upstairs but sticked on staying downstairs in the kitchen. I threw my bag on the table and opened the fridge, only to see it close. I saw Toshirou standing next to me with a scowl on his face. I glared at him before picking up my bag and walking upstairs into my room.

"Hinamori!"

I stopped outside my door. I looked at him with a sideways glance. He was calm but I knew that inside, he was fuming. "Stop it please." he said.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." I answered.

"It's been a bad day for me. I'm sorry for all of the trouble."

"You won't tell me, will you?" I asked.

I hoped he'd tell me. I already knew what he was going to say. He was going to lie. He wouldn't tell me that he talked with his soccer coach because he wasn't going to practice anymore. Matsumoto told me when we were talking.

"I-I just had some work to do."

"Shiro-chan. Just tell me truth since I already know." I softly whispered.

He looked at me with amazement. I touched his cheek and let out a sigh. Tell me Shiro-chan. Please.

"Will you stop calling me that?" he replied.

I smiled. His anger was over. I heard it in his voice. He didn't care anymore. Instead of going to his room like he should've, he hugged me. I relaxed into his arms. Who knew he was a hugger? I certainly didn't. I realized that he hadn't kissed me in such a long time. Was it because of stress? Just to make sure, I raised my hands up to his head. We parted hugging when he felt the sensation of my nails on his scalp. I yanked his head down and kissed him. His hands immediately grabbed my waist and raised my shirt. His tongue pushed past my lips and roamed around in my mouth.

"Sh-Shiro-chan..." I moaned.

He kept on roaming his tongue around my mouth, touching with mine intently. His hands went up and caught my curves, gently massaging them. I moaned louder. He pressed my back against the door. Just before he slipped his hands up further, we heard a cough. We snapped out of our haze and looked to the person of the voice. It was his mother. My eyes widened at her. Oh no. She just saw us. We were making out. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I'm going to get in trouble. Why oh why?

She still stood there, unmoving. Did she expect something from us? I looked down and saw Toshirou's hands up my shirt. Was that why? I slowly took his hands out and opened the door behind me. It seemed like forever until I got in and shut the door. I heard no movement outside. They weren't even talking. What was going on? I thought his mother had approved of us being together. I decided on letting it go. I changed my clothes and sat at my desk to finish up my homework.

* * *

I finished at six. After that, I took a nice hot shower and lied down on my bed. There wasn't anything to do. I made my way towards Mel's. Would she be busy? She shouldn't. I opened the door and found no one inside. I looked around her room, the curtains were drawn tightly around the window, her bed was unset, and there were papers spread out everywhere. I smiled at the mess, I never knew someone could be this messy. I left, not wanting to invade her personal stuff. I found myself in font of Toshirou's room. I opened the door and saw his room was dark as night.

He was sleeping soundly in his bed. Unusual. Teenagers don't sleep in the evening. I looked at him and smiled. I saw his phone light up and wondered if I should pick it. I decided against it but managed to see his screensaver before he got up.

"Hinamori? Do you need something?" he asked.

I shook my head. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his cheek. It was warm. "What happened with your mom?"

"Nothing." he answered.

"Well something must've happened if you took a nap this early."

He got up and shook his head. "What? I can't take a nap in the evening now?"

I chuckled. He had such an interesting way of distributing things with his large brain. "Iie. I was just asking. She looked kind of mad to me."

"Not at all. She was just amazed at our relationship."

"Oh really?"

He smirked as he pulled me on top of him. "Ne Shiro-chan, what do you like about me so much?"

"Everything."

"Ah. I'll be going home soon."

"I'll be a little bummed but I'll come see you every single day."

I smiled. Why? I didn't really want to stay away from him but I would for his well-being. I hugged him before getting up and going back to my room. What was it about Toshirou that made my heart flutter? His eyes? _Yes. _His hair? _Yes. _His personality? _Yes. _His body? _Hell yes. _Everything about him was just so alluring. It was like he was begging for me to be _his_ but I guess that's only my fantasy.I stepped away from him and looked at his eyes one last time. I knew I'd miss him. I just knew it. He was everything to me.

He smiled at me. "Pick up your phone when I call you and make sure you're asleep before I call."

"What? Then I can't talk to you!" I was confused. Why would he want me asleep?

"You're don't get enough sleep and you've been beaten recently. I want you safe and sound."

"Oh really now?"

"You have no idea." He nuzzled his face into my neck. I knew right then that I couldn't be able to leave him alone. At least not for long.

* * *

**(A/N: Yay, I'm done. Okie, listen up! This chapter was done long ago but I had previously added more to this and when I was saving it, I got no wi-fi. Meh life sucks. It's cool though, I got my stories, lol. I have a guest review! Yay! The code name goes up to **_yuki _**! Well thank you person! I appreciate it! Due to hw, I will not post frequently! I am so sorry! But the next chapter will be up much much much sooner! :D )**_  
_


	6. My Country Days

**One Love**

**(A/N: Hello viewers! How are you? How is my story? Coming along good so far? I thank those two viewers again! You two made my day! I love my new viewers, you have no idea how happy I get when I see your reviews. You know who you are! Lol, okay, I present to you chapter six! For the record, this will not be an extremely long story, I was thinking up to ten or twelve chapters max. But I'll see how it goes, if you're interested I might just make a sequel. Enough of this! Please enjoy!)**

* * *

I moved. I sat in a bus with Mel. Our luggage was under the seat or to the side. It had been thirty minutes since we got on and we were now crossing the border onto the "other side." I looked outside and saw nothing but grass and trees for the past ten minutes. It looked nice but boring at the same time. A minute later, the bus stopped. We were here? Already? I looked out the window to my left and right. We were nowhere! There wasn't a house in sight, nothing but trees. Mel got up and took her duffel bag and purse. I silently followed her with my belongings. A short while later, we were off sitting on the grass, eating cookies.

"Where do you think Obaa-san is?" I asked.

"Mmm, I don't know. I thought she would've been here by now." Mel answered.

I nodded. "How long has it been since we came here?"

Mel looked at me strangely. Did she think I didn't remember my accident here? The reason I wasn't allowed back here until now? How could I even forget? A few years ago, I had met this man in the wooded areas. From then, I always went with him, everywhere. But then I realized he was just using me to get back at his ex-girlfriend. I was outraged and collided with a bus with my bike in the rain. I had gone out to clear my mind and I ended up in surgery. That man, Aizen Sosuke, was death on my hands, I moved away from then on. Now that I came back after so many years, I had a good feeling that I wouldn't get in any trouble.

"Momo!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Mel across the street. She stood with our luggage next to this tall man. I slowly got up and looked both ways of the street before crossing. The man was a redhead, with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Konobaw Hinamori-san." he bowed.

I was amazed that I didn't realize I hadn't answered. Mel nudged me and I bowed without saying anything.

"Momo, Kuro-san is going to show us the way home." Mel explained.

I nodded and picked up my luggage to follow him. We walked farther into the woods for what seemed like hours. Finally we came to a clearing of a bridge, but we walked to the left of the bridge. My eyebrows furrowed, why did that bridge look so familiar? I shook out my thoughts and followed my sister to a small cottage. Ah, the memories came back of Mel and I playing the nearby pool and having fun in the mud. Wow, I never thought I'd miss this place so much. As we made our way inside, I saw Obaa-san in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. Mel quickly wet over to her and hugged her from behind. I stood behind Kuro-san. Should I talk to him?

"Ano Kuro-san?"

He looked at me with that same smile and answered, "Ne?"

"That bridge over there..."

"Oh. That's nothing. It's just a small sacred meadow. Would you like me to escort you there?"

"Iie. I was just curious."

"Alright then. I'll go put your bags inside your rooms." he said.

He left. I turned back to the kitchen and walked over to Mel cooking. Obaa-san hugged me with tears spilling from her eyes. "Oh Momo-chan. How're you feeling now? I heard about your father."

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"Perfect as pie. Come and sit. I'll set the table."

I nodded and sat into one of the four chairs at the table. My phone buzzed. I sighed and took it out to find a message. I unlocked my phone and clicked on the message icon to find a short text. It read:

**Did you reach safely? Your mother's case is going well. Call me when you're free. - Toshirou**

I smiled. I got up and walked outside for a better signal. I dialed his number and waited for his voice as the phone ringed.

"Hinamori."

"Toshirou."

"Are you there yet?"

"Hai. I just got here. How are you?"

"Fine. Tell me how your trip went."

"It wasn't so rough as I imagined."

"Of course. How could it? I'm the only one allowed to go rough with you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Talk to me more. I want to hear your voice."

I smiled. "Can you come here?"

"I wish I could, but not yet. I'll be the first one to see you after your mother's case is solved."

"Ne, ashiteru."

"Ashiteru."

I hung up and sighed. I wanted him now. How could I get to him anyways? He was hundreds of miles away from me. I went back to the set table and sat down. Mel, Obaa-san. and Kuro-san joined me in eating. We ate nosily. Obaa-san and Mel talked, and when I mean talked, I mean yelled. Kuro-san and I stayed quiet, nothing saying much, not even looking at each other.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

I was shocked. I looked at him with wide eyes but answered as confidently as I could, "FIne."

"You seem to be in a daze. Are you thinking about Hitsugaya-san?"

I dropped my spoon and stared at him. He was no longer smiling. "Iie."

"You're lying. You don't have to lie to me. I've known you for a short time but I can read you like a book. You miss him don't you?"

"Hai. I miss him. How do you know him?"

"Huh? How do I know him? We were rivals a long time ago. You don't remember me?"

"Hai. Who are you?"

"Lay."

My eyes widened. Lay? He was Lay, oh my god!

"Lighter!"

"Hinamori-san, I've grown out that nickname."

"Omo, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He was Lay. He used to be Toshirou's best friend until the separation. I remember now. All three of us used to friends until Toshirou and I moved out because our parents got jobs of the country. Lay had grown taller, taller than I remember. I looked at him and smiled.

"Gomen." he said.

I smiled and hit him in his arm to signal him to continue eating. "Ah, if only Shiro-chan was here. Then we'd have a full blown-out reunion."

"A reunion...I'd prefer it without him." he whispered.

I stopped and looked at him. What did he mean by that? We were friends, right? So why didn't he want Toshirou with us? He kept eating and didn't look back at me after that. Confusion was written all over my face. I still don't understand why he wouldn't want his friend with him. I mean they were guys and they got along pretty well when I wasn't around. I finished my food quickly before announcing that I would be inside my room for the rest of the evening. I closed my bedroom door and looked around for the first time today.

It was a nice room. The walls were white and the queen-sized bed was in the middle of it all. It was a small room with a wall closet and one nightstand on each side of the bed. I walked in and opening my bags that rested in a corner. I pulled out a small book and pencil out of the front pocket of my duffel bag and started writing. I didn't get one word written when my phone rang.

"Ne Shiro-chan?" I answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"How could I not know it was you?"

He laughed, "How was your day?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Horrible. I couldn't stop thinking about all day. It's extremely tiring, especially after I touched you."

I froze and then began screaming. "You touched me? How dare you?"

"Whoa! Calm down! I didn't mean it like that!"

Surprisingly, I calmed down and spoke, "Your hands are-,"

"-Just the way you like them."

I blushed. It was true, I wasn't gonna lie. My skin was soft, I knew it. But his hands were just so hard and it felt _good _having his calloused hands upon my body.

"Hentai Bed-wetter."

"What?"

"Thinking about naughty things."

"No! Not at all!"

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't want me. I know you do. Right this second, you're just imaging my hands running up-and-down your body making you feel like you're in heaven."

I blushed harder. "Urasai! What about you, huh?"

"I won't lie. I am thinking about you being under me, screaming my name, and writhing to get me inside you."

"Stop it!" I yelled.

This was becoming uncomfortable. I whispered, "Wait for me."

His voice softened. "I'd wait for you even if the world was upside down."

"How is she?"

"You'll be in my bed in exactly two weeks."

"Shiro-chan! Stop it!"

"Hai hai. But seriously, don't worry. The case is well, your mom has the upper hand right now."

"Arigatou."

We talked. It felt so nice to hear his voice again. It felt like years had passed since I saw and spoke to him. I had just recently arrived and I was already missing him. Gah, stupid hormones. He sounded tired but it was understandable as he was being busy since I left. I sighed as my Obba-chan came in. I told Toshirou I was hanging up and did so before turning towards my grandmother.

"How are you feeling Momo-chan?"

"Better than before. Gomen. I didn't get to spend much time with you."

"Iie. Don't worry about it, I understand you have some situations on your hands."

"Arigatou Obba-san."

"I was wondering if you would go out Kuro to the market and pick up a few supplies for me."

What? Was she being serious? I had to got out with Lay? We were too awkward being together. I looked at my grandmother's face and held back what I was going to say.

"Onegai. Mel has caught a cold from stress and you seem to be alright."

I nodded at her and she grinned. She grinned! There was something wrong. I could feel it. I talked to her a bit more before she left for the night. I changed into my puffy pajamas to sleep in. I washed up and closed the light to end the madness and confusion in my mind.

* * *

Every day was the same. I woke up, ate, and went to the market with Lay. Nothing ever changed except for my phone calls with Toshirou. I mean it. The boy is getting too needy all of a sudden. Everytime I wondered about it, I figured it was because I wasn't with him. But my thoughts were changing day by day. I sighed as I got ready for today. I put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt before heading out with Lay. We didn't talk much at all but I was getting the feeling that Mel was developing a crush on him.

I really wanted to plain out ask her, but she was always with our grandmother. When I mean always I mean all the time. If I go out the door, she's in the kitchen. When I come back from my errands, she's in the kitchen. Even when I go to get a glass of water at like two in the morning, she's in the kitchen. I don't get it. But we were talking about Mel, who was a perfect child and never got into too much trouble.

Lay and I walked to the public market, and as usual, he picked up the items while I read out the list. There was something special about this day, I received a text message from Mel saying that we'd be going back home in about two days. Two days? Alrelady? We hadn't been here for so long and we were already going back? No. I didn't want but then I wanted to. I wanted to go back home in the arms of my boyfriend but then I also liked the quiet and peaceful life here.

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I called Toshirou while reading out the list to Lay.

"Hinamori." he answered.

"Who else would it be?" I joked.

"Don't come home. I know what you're thinking but just don't. It's not safe yet."

Wow. He went straight to the point without me saying anything. "But Mel said we'd be home in two days."

"What? No, don't come home. We had a slight turn of events but don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." he explained.

I felt like crying. I was confused. I couldn't go home, I couldn't see my mother or Toshirou, and the case wasn't over yet. Sigh. Why was it always me? Seriously. I didn't feel like talking to him anymore so I cut the phone. I looked back to Lay who was done getting everything and started paying. Ah, he was trying to be a gentleman. After we started walking off, he broke the silence, "Let's go to the bridge."

Whoa. He was actually starting a converdation with me. I nodded at him and followed him to the bridge. It's been such a long time since I've last been here. It was the same as I remembered. Vines covered the railings, the bridge had a sturdy texture, and the water was still under. I smiled at the memories of Toshirou, Lay, and I playing in the water on hot summer days. I also remembered an embarrassing part of my memory when my shirt nearly fell in front of Lay when the strings around my neck slipped. I was just thankful when Toshirou hugged me from the front and used his chest to keep my shirt from falling.

"Hinamori?"

I truned at the sound of my name. I regret turning now. I saw the groceries on the side of the bridge. But I regret it, I wish I weren't here. I was pushed against the railing and trapped with Lay's arms on the side. The next thing I knew was that my lips were covered with his. My eyes widened and immediately my hands attempted to push him away. I grunted and hissed as he aplied force. I finally managed to push him away and he stumbled back a little. Before I realized what I was doing, I slapped him. His face flew to the right and a red imprint was visible.

I didn't even say anything. Instead, I truned on my heel and walked to the cottage. I couldn't believe him! He knew I had Toshirou. He knew and he still tried! Oh my god! I hate him. I hate him. How could he? I burst into tears before heading towards my room and locking myself in. The door opened and Mel snuck in.

"Gomen." she whispered.

"Stop it. Just leave, please. I don't want to talk about it."

"I saw what he did and I'm sorry."

I froze. Was she being serious? She saw us and she didn't even stop him. I glared at her and looked at the clock. "I'm leaving." I answered.

* * *

**(A/N: Whoa! Would you looked at that? I finished. I didn't have a lot of homework and so I decieded on finishing this chapter. I thank **_yuki _**and my new follower **_lili28shinigami_**. Your support keeps this story alive. Ah, when I find out, you won't believe how happy I get. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. For the next chapter, I'm gonna start wrapping things up. I am only writing from Hinamori's POV, because if I wrote everything else, this story would go on forever. Thank you again! Tell me what you thought about this! :D )**


End file.
